There are several advantages of using corrugated pallets, rather than those consisting of wood, for transporting materials. The corrugated pallet weighs much less than its wooden counterpart, which greatly reduces transportation costs and makes it easier to handle. In addition, after it wears out, it can be recycled in most municipalities. Furthermore, the corrugated material is safer to handle, since there are no splinters, as with wood.
All of the corrugated pallets that are on the market today require expensive steel rule cutting dies in their manufacture. The use of steel rule dies limits the number of sizes that can be fabricated, since the cost of the dies must be amortized over the number of pallets manufactured. The higher cost reduces their attractiveness, as an alternative to the wood pallets. In addition, expensive tooling increases the lead time in getting the pallets from the supplier.
Another disadvantage with present day corrugated pallets is relatively low durability and short operative life. Their glue bonds are directly stressed by the forklift trucks (such as blocks or runners), causing frequent repairs.
The pallet of the present invention does not require any tooling in its fabrication, and is therefore inexpensive to manufacture. The inventive pallet can be sized to the load, which improves the costs of transportation.
The pallet comprises diagonally shaped runners disposed along the length of the pallet. These runners act to stiffen and strengthen the pallet. The angle of these runners tends to disperse the load of the forklift blades, when the forklift truck comes into load contact therewith. The dispersion of load forces reduces the probability of damage to the pallet. This force dispersion, combined with a strengthening adhesive disposed in a pattern about the pallet, provides the pallet with high strength and durability. The pallet is designed for loads ranging from 70 to 250 pounds.